


Color in Your Eyes

by IsabelleChan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelleChan/pseuds/IsabelleChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves watching the sunset. Liam loves watching Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color in Your Eyes

The Color in Your Eyes 

 

Zayn seated himself on the rocking chair and began swaying back and forth, in a rhythm that he found most comfortable with. He gazed longingly into the distance and gleamed at the orange glow bursting beneath the buoyant clouds. The sun was setting, ever-so-beautifully before his eyes, and Zayn took in the scenery bit by bit, letting himself sit back, relax and just, _be_. 

 

Zayn enjoyed being in the spotlight, in fact, he was born to _be_ the spotlight, but lately life has become too much for him to bear. He craved for an escape, from the packed schedule, the screaming fans, the peppy paparazzi and all those noises exploding in his head - telling him where to go, what to wear, how to act - noises that were keeping him away from the true Zayn Malik. 

 

The boys made him whole, or, to be more specific, _Liam_ made him whole, and the band will always mean something to him, but Zayn wouldn't complain for more personal space, as he was still that private, solitary person that he has, and will always been. 

 

Liam was standing at the balcony door all this time, looking at Zayn. Really, that's all he ever does now. Each day, he wondered when will Zayn stop amazing him. He was just a mystery to be marveled at and a masterpiece to keep. Liam couldn't help but smile very fondly at Zayn, who seemed lost in his own thoughts. His eyes crinkled because Zayn was just so surreally perfect. 

 

Liam liked him the best when he was himself, just Zayn. Not the Bradford boy that everyone branded him, not the painful mess when he's with perrie, not the flirty, self-absorbed drunk in parties. Zayn was perfect just being Zayn. Laid-back, loose, hair disheveled, eyes all gloomy - the melancholic, insanely charming lad, just like the one in front of Liam, completely soaked in the golden sunset, shinny from head to toe. 

 

'Hey.' Laim put the pot of tea down and wrapped his arms around Zayn, startling the lanky lad a bit. 

 

'Hey, Li.' Zayn relaxed himself into Liam's embrace and smiled. He buried his face into Liam's forearm and whispered, 'How long have you been standing here?'

 

'Not long enough to make you notice, Malik.' Liam kissed Zayn's hair and mumbled. 

 

Zayn chuckled and let his fingertips wander on Liam's skin, tracing his tattoos with a goofy smile, feeling quite satisfied with his influence on Liam.

 

'The sunset is really beautiful, Liam.' Zayn quietly whispered, as if a loud noise would have shaken the still sky.

 

'You.' Liam squeezed his collarbones a bit harder and responded. 

 

'What?' Zayn turned around, looking a bit confused. 

 

'You. You are beautiful.' Liam pecked a kiss on Zayn's eyebrows, then onto his eyelashes, his cheekbones, his nose, and finally, his lips. His lips tasted of heaven. Liam couldn't quite make out of how Zayn exactly tasted. Sometimes of cigarettes, sometimes of mint, sometimes of cappuccino, sometimes of morning sex. But Zayn was his favorite taste in the world. This Liam was sure. 

 

'I love you.' Liam looked at Zayn after showering him with kisses, making the dark-haired boy blush. 

 

'Liam.' Zayn should have said 'I love you' in return, but he was simply too overwhelmed to say anything other than Liam's name. 

 

'Shhhh-don't speak.' Liam shut his eyes amd lifted his chin on Zayn's head. 'Just, enjoy the moment. Enjoy, this. You and I together.'

 

Zayn beamed and nodded contently, turning to face the sunset again.The sun was fading but he felt warm in Liam's loving embrace. The silvery steam from the pot of tea slowly enveloped the couple with an aura called bliss. 


End file.
